


月亮与海

by ZukunftSeele



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukunftSeele/pseuds/ZukunftSeele
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 2





	月亮与海

01  
她来自大海。  
水蓝色的飘逸长发与长裙便是证明。  
她是属于大海的孩子，是海洋的妖精。这片蔚蓝广阔的水域既是她安睡的摇篮，亦是将她囚禁的牢笼。

02  
不要离开我啊，我的孩子。  
海这样说着，给她施加了如果离开便会被永久冰封的诅咒。  
你是属于我的，便注定无法到达天空。

03  
这偌大的海洋她无所不及。  
每一处珊瑚礁深处的秘密她都知道，每一朵海葵的舞姿她都认得，每一只海螺的声音她都能辨得清楚。  
海妖精平时最喜欢做的事情就是将自己浮在海面上，听塞壬的歌声随着阳光下温润的海风飘荡在粼粼波光之间。海洋里明明无所不有，她却偏偏最喜欢听外面世界流传的故事。  
就像一个青春叛逆期的孩子，明知道身负着无法离开故乡的诅咒，却依然幻想着像海鸥一样翱翔的日子。

04  
其实天空也并非如海妖精所期待的那样美好。  
同样的蔚蓝，同样的广阔，但是天空中遨游的，除了白天的烈日彩虹，便是陪着云朵在风中流浪的鸟儿；晚上则更是寂寞，黑暗之中万物沉睡，唯有星辰与孤月作伴，却依然不能填补这无边无际的空虚与寂寥。  
啊、好无聊啊。  
月光魔法师以夜色为衣，慵懒地倚靠在弯月之上。  
流星从她的身边略过，闪着金灿灿的光辉，拖着一条细长的尾巴，深紫色长发的女人打着呵欠，目送它坠落在海平面的尽头，消失得悄声无息。  
长夜漫漫，无以为伴。  
唯有一场不期而遇的梦境或许还算能让这时间过得充实一些。

05  
海浪拍打着沉默顽固的礁石，规律的震耳欲聋声中，夜幕降临。  
又是一个月圆之夜。  
对魔法师来说，满月是最不适合相伴入眠的：它既没有残月恰到好处的弧度让她倚靠，那晃眼的光芒虽不比正午骄阳，却也是照得她睡不安稳。  
所以每一个满月的夜晚，她都会来到这块礁石上，听低空中塞壬们的吟唱，将脚趾浸润在咸涩冰冷的海水中，斜靠在石壁边，和着歌声用双脚在水中拍打着节奏，迷迷糊糊地回到她熟悉的梦境之中去。  
这个区域虽然看似平静，但其实海面下礁石密布。时常有过路的船只以为避开这块石头就可以顺利继续航行，却不幸被强行搁浅，或被吞没在暴风雨之中。  
孤零零的礁石之下，是被海水掩盖的一片残破的废墟。就连鱼群都很少在此地巡游，而以海鱼为生的鸟类自然也少有出没。因此这里就成了她极好的私人岛屿。  
不过今天似乎情况有些不太一样。

06  
海妖精听过很多故事。而其中，又当属“海的女儿”次数最多。  
她爱极了这个故事，却又恨透了它的结局：人鱼公主用歌喉换来双腿与疼痛，却总要落得一个化为泡沫的悲惨结局，仿佛就是在映照她的生命，无论如何都无法摆脱来自这片海洋的诅咒，最终只有随它一起永恒、或变成一只永不融化的冰雕。  
但总归是有办法的。  
她一直这样想。  
即使变成泡沫，也好过在这汪洋大海上漫无目的地漂游，穷尽一生。  
所以，去找女巫吧，让女巫告诉你要如何离开这里。  
塞壬们在海妖精身边盘旋着、吟唱着。  
大海中心的礁石森林里，那颗最大的礁石小岛上，她只在月圆之夜出现。

07  
魔法师好以整暇地观察起眼前海面上浮现出的人形。  
长发长裙的少女散发着和她全然不同的气质，冰冷、坚硬、却又灵动而柔软。确实是会从海洋中被孕育出来的妖精的样子，只可惜明明看起来那样成熟稳重，开口讲出的话语却满是少女般任性可爱。  
若不是自己当真没有童话故事里能用人鱼公主的歌喉换一双可以在陆地行走的双脚的神奇巫术，她恐怕会真的忍不住想顺着小家伙的话好好戏弄她一下。  
我想你大概是找错人了。  
她浅笑着，婉拒了海妖精没头没脑的发问与请求。  
本以为得到了否定答案的海妖会乖乖一个人离开好让她一个人清静地打个盹，没想到小家伙在原地沮丧地垂下了头，委屈得几乎就要哭出来。  
向来在夜色之中与辰星为伴的魔法师这下也慌了手脚。  
她抬头看了一眼夜空，几颗流星无声地垂落，仿佛知道她身边有人在哭泣一般。  
连你们也指责我吗？  
她轻声叹了口气。  
当真是无妄之灾呢。

08  
其实海妖精的委屈也不难理解。  
一心一意想摆脱诅咒的束缚却无踪迹可寻，一望无垠的大海里好不容易才找到这样一丝算是可以寄予希望的线索，却在一开始的时候就碰了一鼻子灰。  
比起说是无疾而终，更像是一场根本没来得及开始就结束的旅途。期待满满的旅人收拾好了行囊，推开门却看见脚下只有深渊万丈。

09  
她低着头，努力想平复如同潮汐般起落不定的情绪。眼前忽然闪起微光，魔法师举起长长的星月魔杖，轻抬起她的下巴。魔杖上闪着点点金黄色的荧光，像是从上面剥落的粉尘，映在她海蓝色的长发和几欲垂泪的眼中，美得如同从深海中被捞出的一颗珍珠。  
虽说我并非什么女巫，可好歹也是个正经的魔法师。女巫做不到的，我也不一定能做得到；但她做得到的，说不定我也可以试试看？  
海妖精的眼睛忽然亮了起来。虽然表情并没有什么夸张的变化，但重拾起期待的满足感却一五一十地被看在眼里。  
小家伙还真是好懂啊。  
魔法师笑着，将双脚从水中收回，撑着魔杖提着裙摆缓缓起身。  
来，说说看吧，你找传说中的女巫，究竟有何贵干？

10  
所以说到底小家伙还是小家伙。  
月光魔法师看着坐在她腿上，正一脸兴奋四处张望的海妖精，心里好一阵唏嘘。  
本以为她是怀着怎样的爱恨情仇和不为人知的过去，想要用传说中的巫术化解心中愤懑，不想到头来她的愿望居然只是想要离开海洋去看看其他的地方。  
虽然摆脱命运的诅咒绝非她力所能及之事，但若是想在星河间畅游，对她而言简直易如反掌。  
毕竟梦里没有所谓诅咒的约束，也没有月亮任性的阴晴圆缺。带着自己都没意识到什么时候就被她领入梦境的小家伙，坐上自己在梦境中用魔杖化成的那轮弯月，一切真实与虚幻间的星空与夜色，便通通都收入眼中。  
真是单纯又简单的追求。  
她忍不住抬手抚摸了一下海妖精水蓝色的头发，如同海水般顺滑的长发逆着月亮的行进的方向，随风在空中流淌成一段蜿蜒的小河。

11  
那个……我坐在你的腿上是不是……不太方便？  
怎么不方便？  
就是……会很重……吗？  
魔法师禁不住笑出了声。  
怎么会，你比我的魔杖还轻。  
那我以后可以经常来找你吗？  
当然。  
她随手摘过一颗小小的星星，放在海妖精的贝壳发饰上，金灿灿的光照着银灰色的贝壳，在紫色霞光笼罩的夜色中熠熠生辉。  
那……我要去哪里找你呢？  
在梦里。  
她说。  
只要你想，我随时都可以出现在你的梦里。

12  
晚安，可爱的小家伙。

fin.


End file.
